Sorpresa, primer aniversario mutilado
by ali-chan6
Summary: Original de Shin Sankai, yo solo la traduci. Se acerca el primer aniversario de Misao y Aoshi como esposos, y que es lo que encuetra Misao.. a Aoshi con otra mujer?.. oneshot


Lo de regla Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki y a sony.

Amigas aquí les traigo una historia sorprendente que ha sido creada por una gran escritora a la que admiro mucho Shin Sankai, la cual a sido muy buena al permitirme traducir sus historias, y he decidido empezar con este oneshot que es genial.

Y por ultimo antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero felicitar a mi amiga Alis-cha que es su cumpleaños, muchas felicidades amiga!

**Surprise, One-Year Anniversary Mayhem**

**Fic original por Shin Sankai**

**Traducido por alichan (mi)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh dios, donde está esa tienda?" Misao renegó mientras que se movió a través de la muchedumbre demedia mañana en Kyoto. Ella se había escapado del Aoyia cuando nadie - o más importantemente - Aoshi no estaba alrededor verla mientras salía y hacerle preguntas.

Ella nunca podría mentirle.

No cuando él la conocía tan bien, mentalmente... y físicamente.

Mañana sería un año exactamente que Misao se había casado con su querido Shinomori Aoshi y el concepto de _realmente_ ser la esposa del ninja todavía le dio escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y eso sin contar con sus manos expertas que acariciaban sobre su piel sensible.

Dándose una palmada en las mejillas, Misao sabían que _ahora_ no era el momento de pensar en tales cosas, especialmente estando rodeada de cada uno en Kyoto.

Qué ella hacía en el momento, intentaba encontrar un callejón específico en el que estaba un almacén pequeño que vendió no solamente libros de la literatura (puesto que su marido era absolutamente un lector en su tiempo libre) y armamento.

Ella buscaba de ambos. Omasu le había dicho sobre esta tienda específica, sólo que su recuerdo de donde se localizaba realmente era un poco confuso. Esta era la razón por la cual Misao había salido del Aoyia a las 9am. La vistieron en una yukata verde liso y en una mano estaba un mapa pequeño dibujado a mano. Mientras que sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en el, ella no notó a la figura alta el moverse cerca de ella hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Ella choco en el lado derecho de la persona y tropezó hacia atrás varios pasos.

"Oh, lo siento!" Misao balbuceo inmediatamente, y arqueo en disculpa. En el pasar de los años y en el año que ella había sido casada con Aoshi, el comportamiento de Misao hacia la gente que ella no conocía había mejorado hasta llegar a ser el de una señora apropiada. "por favor, usted sabe el camino hac.. -" Misao nunca acabó su pregunta como un grito de asombro salio a través de sus labios, sus ojos anchos y parpadeantes que miraban hacia arriba en el hombre que la miraba fijamente en blanco. "A-A..."

"Misao, qué estas haciendo en esta parte de la ciudad?" Vino la voz fuerte, profunda del hombre al que Misao ahora señalaba de una manera poco apropiada. Su boca se abría y cerrada y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas mientras ella miró a una mujer, y decir que era una mujer _muy_ _hermosa_.

"Shinomori-san, lamento mucho el haberlo hecho esperar, nos vamos?"

"sí, vamos"

La boca de Misao seguía abierta como ella miró a _su_ Aoshi, _su_ marido caminar lejos como si ella _no estuviera allí_!

Misao no se movió de su lugar hasta que ella vio a Aoshi dar vuelta en la esquina de la calle con la mujer desconocida que reía por su lado. Con la imagen de mujer hermosa y él juntos – _y solos_ - Misao mordió su labio, dio vuelta y corrió todo el camino hasta llegar de nuevo al aoyia.

Abrió de golpe el shoji y corrió derecho hacia Okina su abuelo adoptivo que a punto de salir y encontrar algunas muchachas bonitas para compartir el té con él.

Cuando él separo a Misao de su pecho, pudo finalmente oír la última parte de su amortiguada rabieta.

"…no soy atractiva? Porqué tengo que ser yo que la piensa que puede conseguir al tipo bueno y después él se vuelve todo amargo y consigue una amante?"

"Misao-chan de que estas hablando?"

¡"Aoshi-sama por supuesto! El hombre no podía ser feliz con una mujer, él tuvo que ir a conseguirse otra!"

"que son todos esos gritos?" Omasu y Okon que habían estado limpiando el Aoyia (el almuerzo había terminado ahora) habían aparecido detrás de Okina para ver la cara molesta de Misao.

"Misao-chan asume que Aoshi-kun está engañándola."

"no asumo, yo lo vi directamente. Él huyo del Aoyia solo para reunirse con alguna mujer bonita de pelo negro largo, ojos marrones grandes y un cuerpo para morirse, y cuando él me vio actuaba como si no estuviera allí!"

"bien.. tu actúas tan inmadura con él Misao-chan, quizá Aoshi-sama necesitaba a una mujer madura a su lado por una vez." Omasu dio su opinion.

"sí, tengo que convenir, incluso estando casada con Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan todavía no ha aprendido a ser una señora o una esposa apropiada para él. Quizás ella no está cumpliendo con sus deberes."

"LOS ODIO A TODOS!" Misao grito y corrió hacia arriba.

Miraban a Misao ir, cuando sus ojos oscilaron hacia el shoji abierto por el que se veía a un Aoshi que fruncía el ceño y mirar entre ellos y Misao que huia.

"Lo sentimos Aoshi-sama, quizá el nuestra broma fue demasiado lejos."

"todos ustedes deberían de saber lo emocional que puede ser mi esposa. Y cómo puede ser de irracional y sacar conclusiones." Tres pares de ojos pestaño en las palabras de Aoshi, especialmente en la observación de "mi esposa", antes de mirar la retirada del hombre de 30 años y dirigirse hacia las escaleras. "les pido que no bromeen sobre tales cosas, solamente la entristecen... y eso es algo que no puedo ver."

Aoshi subió las escaleras, sus manos hábilmente deshacían los botones de su chaqueta occidental negra antes de que él diera vuelta en la esquina siguiera su camino hacia su cuarto...el cuarto de _ambos_.

Abrió el shoji y localizo a Misao que se sentaba en una silla de madera brillosa que Okina les dio como regalo de bodas. De todos los tipos de sillas, esta era conocida como una silla mecedora y allí su esposa se sentó, meciéndose furiosamente.

Antes ella habría estado definitivamente allá afuera en el jardín trasero, fijando sus kunais a un muñeco de práctica o algún árbol.

Cómo la vida de casada la había cambiado.

"Misao...?"

¿"_qué?_" su tono ácido se escapo en esa única palabra y Aoshi sabía que necesitaba pisar muy cuidadosamente. Él colocó su chaqueta en otra silla cerca del pequeño escritorio en el que trabajó de vez en cuando si no estaba en su oficina y después camino hacia Misao. Puso las manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla haciendo que parara Misao sus oscilaciones hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"tu malinterpretaste mis acciones anteriores."

¿"Oh quieres decir cuando te vi con esa mujer y después actuaste como un bastardo y fingiste que ni siquiera me notaste? Quieres decir esas _acciones_?"

"sí ésas, pero yo no era un bastardo Misao. Y no me gusta que uses ese tipo de lenguaje o este tono conmigo."

"Oh sí?" Ella movió hacia atrás levemente cuando la mano fuerte de Aoshi sujeto su barbilla, dando vuelta a su cara hacia la suya.

"sí..." Sus labios estaban severamente apretados hasta llegar a ser una delgada línea y eso hizo que Misao tragara saliva.

"tenía una cita aguardándome con Chiaki-san la cual hice un mes por adelantado."

"una cita?"

Él vio como sus cejas se arquearon al principio de su explicación.

"ella posee varios lugares por todo Kyoto. Investigaba simplemente sobre ellos."

"lugares? Aoshi-sama, no entiendo?"

"solo por uno Misao..." Su respiración se atoro inevitablemente en su garganta mientras Aoshi se aproximo cada vez más cerca, sus labios cepillaban delicadamente contra los suyos como él confesó tranquilamente, fríamente a ella. "sé que mañana será un año puesto que nos casamos. Y dos, deseé comprarnos un regalo, algo que podríamos en verdad llamar _nuestro_. Ése es el porqué estaba con Chiaki-san."

"Q-Que regalo?"

"un hogar para nosotros mismos." Él miró como abrió sus labios para defender el hecho de que el Aoyia era su hogar, por lo que Aoshi colocó rápidamente sus dedos contra sus labios rosados para terminar de explicar. "el Aoyia será siempre una parte de nosotros, pero quisiera que construyéramos un hogar para cuando deseemos ampliar nuestra pequeña familia de dos. Ése es el porqué compré la casa de a lado. Tu no estarás lejos de tus personas queridas y yo no estaré lejos de mi trabajo."

"OH AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao salto en Aoshi, enviándolo al piso de madera sobre su espalda. Él miró fijamente el techo sobre de él, este cuarto en es que se refugio muchas veces y el cuarto donde él había crecido. Su propio cuarto donde él había estado incontables noches con Misao que se acurrucaba contra él y aquí adentro era donde él le hizo el amor la primera vez. Había tantas memorias en esto cuarto, pero Aoshi deseó ser egoísta por una vez. Él deseó empezar nuevas memorias y deseó comenzarlas teniendo una casa con Misao. De esa manera él no tendría que preocuparse si despertarían a los otros con sus escapadas.

"honestamente piensas que estaría alguna vez con otra mujer cuando te tengo como mi esposa Misao?" Quizás parecía herido en sus ojos, pero cuando Misao lo vio otra vez; no había nada sino su color generalmente verde profundo.

"AH!" Misao jadeó ligeramente cuando los dedos expertos de Aoshi se arrastraron por su espalda, enviando onda de placer seguido por otra onda de placer sobre sus nervios que desembocaban en su estómago.

"mi pequeña mujer sensible contra una vieja mujer que sucede ser casada?" Aoshi murmuró contra la piel de Misao, sabiendo ella estaría ruborizando por la mortificación de su pequeña conclusión tonta que él tenía un asunto. "no hay comparación, especialmente cuando la que tengo aquí ha tomado el cuidado de mí, y me amó la mayoría de su vida. Quién podría rechazar siempre tal dedicación como eso?"

"bien, cuando tu lo dice de esa manera..." Misao murmuró antes de jadear agradablemente mientras que sentía sus labios expertos besar el lado de su cuello.

"sin embargo, por dudar de mi..." Aoshi lo dejó así, se levanto tranquilamente y se movió lejos del cuerpo ruborizado de Misao.

Ella levantó levemente su torso e hizo un ruido en como gruñido que hizo que pareciera como si tuviera cinco años otra vez mientras que miró a Aoshi rechazarla con sus necesidades y dirigirse a su armario.

Sus dedos deshicieron los botones de su camisa blanca y el material resbalo lejos de su piel bronceada marcada con cicatrices.

"Aoshi-sama cómo pudiste?" Misao puso mala cara mientras se levantó del piso, sus manos tocan la orilla del lazo de su yukata, preguntándose si ella podría seducir al hombre frente a ella.

"cómo pudiste _tu_ Misao?" Aoshi se la reviro, decidiendo fingir daño, incluso si era levemente verdad por su carencia de confianza en él. "cuándo bajo tu confianza en mí? Cuando conseguimos casados?"

¡"NO! Es solo que... " Aoshi miraba a Misao, y vio arqueo su cabeza y apretó las manos. Ella era... tan adorable que no pudo evitar el moverse hacia ella y levantar su cara para que lo mirara una vez más.

"Aoshi-sama tu eres tan hermoso, y yo solamente... no puedo compararme con las mujeres ricas y hermosas que vienen a tratar de llamar tu atención."

"soy... bonita?" Misao mordió su labio en la mirada de asombro en la cara de Aoshi. ¿Ella nunca había dicho cómo era de magnífico a él antes?

"estas ciego Aoshi-sama?" Misao se libero del suave apretón de Aoshi y se dirigió hacia su guardarropa grande occidental. Ella hizo señas a Aoshi y una vez que él estuviera a su lado ella abrió la puerta y vio su reflexión y la reflexión de Aoshi que la miraba fijamente gracias al espejo. "solo vete Aoshi-sama." Él la había estado viendo fijamente a ella, pero ahora sus ojos verdes se centraron en el mismo.

"y?"

Misao rodó los ojos.

"tu tienes una cara esculpida maravillosamente Aoshi-sama. Tienes unos ojos verdes en los que cualquier mujer se ahogaría e incluso dan vuelta al gris cuando estas enojado o molesto, revelando por un momento tus emociones. Tus labios... son _tan besables_ y tu piel es suave y caliente a pesar de las cicatrices y tu exterior frío. Tu tienes el pelo negro brillante que me maravilla cómo puedes dejarlo tan suave y sedoso."

"Tu te has bañado conmigo Misao, y sabes que no utilizo..."

¡"Lo sé! Pero es tan molesto!" Misao estallo, suspirando levemente por su interrupción mientras halagaba su físico. "y tu cuerpo esta tan bien constituido Aoshi-sama... y no me refiero a allá _abajo_." Misao miró como los ojos de Aoshi se enangostaron en esa observación. "ah, quiero decir que estas tan bien formado pero hablaba de su constitución total no... de ... allí." Misao se tiño de rojo con su ruborizacion brillante. Aunque ella a pasado muchas noches acurrucada contra el cuerpo desnudo de Aoshi y que lo miraban también, aun ella todavía se sentía levemente desconcertada por confesar abiertamente de lo que nunca se olvidaría su mente.

"me adula que las mujeres piensen que me veo Misao, pero nunca he prestado atención a cualquier de ellas y nunca lo haré. Siempre habrá solamente una mujer que podrá verdaderamente amarme siempre 100... y yo a ella."

"Anata..." Misao dejó en un susurro suave, sus ojos eran vidriosos mientras su mano se había posado sobre su mejilla. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado alguna vez de el? "Yo... lo lamento tanto Aoshi-sama, Yo solo... sé que no... todavía no soy material de esposa, pero prometo aprender cada día!"

"nunca pedí que fueras la esposa perfecta para mí Misao. Te adoro de la manera que eres y tu no necesita cambiar solo porque ahora estamos casados. Por supuesto, tu genio necesita un cierto trabajo y tu comportamiento alrededor de la gente que no conoces, pero lo demás permanece como es." Misao hizo una mueca vergonzosa sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. "y en segundo lugar, di 'anata' otra vez, me gusta mucho cuando sale de tus labios."

"Hai, Aoshi-_ anata_..." Misao susurro y acerco sus labios a los de Aoshi.

XxXxXxX

Los dos parecían sedados dentro del futon doble y Misao mirado expresion relajada de Aoshi, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo negro enredado apuntando en todas direcciones.

"Aoshi?"

"mmm?"

"lamento que no te conseguí un regalo. Pero... algo me distrajo"

"puedo decir algo parecido a 'tu eres el regalo más grande que alguna vez recibiré'"

"no algo empalagoso como para ti Aoshi?"

"podría cambiar si tu quieres."

"no, te quiero justo de la manera que eres. Aunque..." Aoshi abrió un ojo para mirar a su esposa desnuda arrastrarse fuera de los dobleces de las mantas y arrastrarse a gatas a través del piso de madera hacia la mecedora.

"que pasa Misao?" Aoshi se incorporó, las mantas caían en su regazo mientras que Misao recogió algo del piso con una mano y después regreso de nuevo hacia él.

"aquí esta, un regalo para ti Aoshi." Ella colocó los artículos dentro de una de las grandes manos de Aoshi y lo miró levantar uno de los artículos hasta examinarlo con sus ojos atentos. "es un calcetín... y desafortunadamente no quedara en mis pies Misao."

"son realmente un par de botitas."

"botitas?"

"sí, son pequeños calcetines que mantienen calientes los pies del bebe"

"calcetines pequeños¿Bebé? Misao tu estas..." En la cara totalmente sorprendida de Aoshi, Misao rió nerviosamente feliz antes de enredar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Aoshi y de abrazarlo firmemente con su piel desnuda.

"Oh Aoshi, eres demasiado_ adorable_ cuando agarran desprevenido."

Ella empezaba a preocuparse cuando él no dijo nada, ni una sola observación sarcástica con las que la sorprendía a veces, pero ella suspiro cuando sus brazos fuertes se abrigaron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para sostenerla imposiblemente mas cerca.

"gracias... por los regalos Misao."

"bueno, tu ayudaste con _esto_."

"Aa..." Y Aoshi la abrazo otra vez mientras tiraba a Misao de nuevo dentro del futon, debajo de las mantas y debajo de él una vez más.

Xx FIN xx

n.a. bueno espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi, y ahora que voy a traducir espero poder subir rápidamente historias traducidas de shin-sempai. Pero no me olvidare de mis historias lo prometo.

Dejen reviews para que me digan que les parece, se que a shin le va gustar saber que tipo de respuesta tienen sus historias en otro idioma. Y para las que quieran leerlas en el idioma original les dejo el link del perfil de shin sankai, solo tienen que quitarle los espacios

http/ www. fanfiction. net/u/105438/

gracias por leer!

alifoo


End file.
